unikittyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hawkodile
Hawkodile is a main character and protagonist in Unikitty!. Voiced by Roger Craig Smith, he is Unikitty's bodyguard. Personality and Traits Physical Appearance Hawkodile is a green hawk-crocodile hybrid. He has a dark orange head with a yellow beak that contains teeth. He wears a pair of black sunglasses that morphs with his emotions. He has thick arms with feathers on the shoulders. He wears a pair of red boxing gloves. His belly is ridged, with a slightly lighter green color. He wears a black pair of shorts and has yellow talons for feet. He has a pair of dark orange wings on his back. Other looks Personality Despite his rough exterior, Hawkodile has a calm personality. He is not afraid to question issues that face the others, yet is still the muscle and protector of them. He is very deductive, using his brute strength to get to the bottom of situations whenever he needs to. Biography Early life Little is known about Hawkodile's early life. However, at some point, he was assigned the position of Unikitty's bodyguard. He would later befriend Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Richard. He would later join a game night competition with his friends, the annoyance of Unikitty and Puppycorn's rivalry making him start to dislike them. Despite this, he won five separate nights. First adventures One day in the kingdom, Hawkodile was working his practice runs on his training grounds. After greeting the princess for the day, he continued his training. Dr. Fox and Unikitty would return later in his training, collecting the sparkle matter that the joy of his training was giving off. As the two girls left, he blushed and was lovestruck from Dr. Fox waving at him in thanks, causing hearts to appear around him, only to punch one of them in submission. Later, after hearing an explosion in the castle, he and Hawkodile ran in, making sure Unikitty was okay but was distracted by Richard, who was now happy. After celebrating him now bursting with sparkle matter, Hawkodile was hit with a giant star particle, realizing that something was wrong. Once Richard launched a giant star-shaped particle onto the ground, he told the others to leave and he would take care of it, punching the star and breaking it. Once the others came back with a new serum, they were nearly crushed by a giant heart particle, which Hawkodile destroyed. As the serum was anger-based, it caused Richard to fly into a rage, creating angry sparkle matter, something that made Hawkodile happy, as it gave him something to fight. In the end, after everything was back to normal, Hawkodile expressed his happiness in being able to punch danger in the face. ("Sparkle Matter Matters") On another game night, he was unsure of playing yet again, thanks to the competitions of the royal siblings. Deciding one game couldn't hurt, he joined the new board game, titled Spooooky Game, only to be sucked into the game board. He suspected something was up with the game but continued to play along with the others. He managed to beat the corn maze challenge of not ending up in last place but noticed Dr. Fox was missing from the group. Feeling something was up, he kept watch on the Score Creeper, threatening him with violence later. In the arcade of the second challenge, Hawkodile was more focused on finding the source of a mysterious noise than winning tickets, eventually coming upon a freak show. This cost him the game, as he was locked in a cage and mutated into the next freak. Later, when Unikitty and Puppycorn won the game and defeated the Score Creeper, he was still stuck in his monster form. ("Spoooooky Game") During a Snow Day, he built an ice sculpture of a dumbbell, which he used to practice with. Puppycorn later showed him the magic snowman, Mr. Snowbuttons, which actually contains Master Frown. Declaring the snowman sturdy, he punches it in the gut, declaring that he likes it after Master Frown attempts to fight back. During a snow fort competition, he brought the snowman with the group to help build the snow fort. Richard declared the team the winners, as Master Frown's writhing is mistaken for dancing, which also creates an impromptu light show and fireworks show. This draws the ire of the rival fort, who challenges them to a snowball fight. Despite getting some hits in, Hawkodile declared the match doomed on their side. As Master Frown launched himself from a catapult onto the rival snow fort to destroy it, Hawkodile saluted his bravery and cheered him on for their victory. After the game was won, Hawkodile partook in some of Dr. Fox's new hot cocoa recipe, which he declared to be like "a fireplace in his gut". When Puppycorn declared that he would be Mr. Snowbutton's best friend forever, Hawkodile tried to explain to the prince that a snowman can't stay around forever. Once it was decided that Mr. Snowbuttons would live at the North Pole from now on, Hawkodile severed the ice floe that was keeping the snowman secured, sending it drifting away. While Unikitty, Puppycorn, and Dr. Fox ran off to have more hot cocoa, Hawkodile and Richard confided in each other that they knew it was Master Frown in the snowman the whole time. ("No Day Like Snow Day") Memorable Quotes *''"Got a real bad feeling about this."'' -Hawkodile, Spoooooky Game *''"I’m on to you. There’s something weird goin’ on and I’m gonna find out what. Then punching time!"'' -Hawkodile, Spoooky Game *''"There’s a deeper game here. What are you plotting, creeper?"'' -Hawkodile, Spoooooky Game *''"Gotta warn the others... game over! I’m taking you down!"'' -Hawkodile, Spoooooky Game *''"Ow! He really is bursting with happiness."'' -Hawkodile, Sparkle Matter Matters *''"I’ll stay here. Time for this bodyguard to guard some bodies!"'' -Hawkodile, Sparkle Matter Matters *''"Oh, yeah! Yeah! Bodyguard punch! Bodyguard kick! I feel so alive!" -Hawkodile, Sparkle Matter Matters *"And I finally got to punch danger in the face."'' -Hawkodile, Sparkle Matter Matters *''"Heh, he’s a fighter. I like him."'' -Hawkodile, No Day Like Snow Day *''"Initiate protocol Frozen Tundra."'' -Hawkodile, No Day Like Snow Day *''"Yeah! Ice these punks!"'' -Hawkodile, No Day Like Snow Day *''"Fly true, snowman."'' -Hawkodile, No Day Like Snow Day *''"Mmm. Like a fireplace in my guts."'' -Hawkodile, No Day Like Snow Day *''"Here’s an ice block in case you get warm!"'' -Hawkodile, No Day Like Snow Day Gallery Appearances ''Unikitty!'' *Unikitty! Theme Season 1 *Spoooooky Game *Sparkle Matter Matters *No Day Like Snow Day *Action Forest *Kaiju Kitty *Fire & Nice *A Rock Friend, Indeed *Kitchen Chaos *Crushing Defeat *Birthday Blowout Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Unikitty!